Où la cabane hurlante ne crie pas de la même manière
by Genny237
Summary: Et si Drago Malfoy n'avait besoin que d'un ange qui le comprenne pour que tout change. Et si Luna était capable de voir plus loin que la surface. Histoire courte, PWP, appartient à la Série d'OS - Tentez le diable, Tentez l'interdit. RATED M


**Republication/Mise à jour d'un OS** \- J'ai relu celui-ci et les dents me grinçaient trop pour que je le laisse ainsi. Donc voici la republication de la Cabane Hurlante. J'ai changé la fin, corrigé un millier de fautes et amélioré le style. Je suis désolée si vous l'aviez déjà lu.

**Petit OS de la série Tentez le diable, Tentez l'interdit. PWP assumé**. Les personnages et le lieu sont une **suggestion de Emimi dans sa review.** Vous pouvez me laisser des idées et je ferais de mon mieux pour les intégrer dans un prochain OS. Bonne lecture. **Ps: Assumons nos perversions.**

**Pairing : Luna Lovegood / Drago Malfoy**

DISCLAIMER : Je n'ai pas créé ces personnages (JK Rowling). Je ne fais que les pervertir un peu parfois ;)

* * *

Luna se promenait dans le parc de l'école. La lune atteignait presque son apogée dans le ciel, peut-être 23 h, peut-être une heure plus avancée. Elle aimait déambuler dehors la nuit, elle perdait totalement la notion du temps. Il faisait chaud, mais une brise fraîche soufflait sur Poudlard. Elle ne portait qu'une légère robe blanche de coton. Elle adorait sentir le vent qui traversait le mince tissu sur son corps, sentir ce sentiment de liberté la parcourir. Ses longs cheveux blonds flottaient derrière elle. La douce sensation de ses pieds nus dans le gazon, où une faible rosée commençait à poindre. À ce moment précis, elle se sentait réellement elle-même. Il n'y avait aucun besoin de n'interagir avec personne ici au milieu du parc. Il n'y avait qu'elle, le vent et les quelques oiseaux qui chantaient tranquillement autour d'elle. En se concentrant, elle pouvait sentir les vibrations de la terre, l'énergie palpable de la nature.

En fait, elle croyait être seule au milieu de la vaste cour de Poudlard. Deux yeux gris l'observaient de loin, assez loin pour qu'elle ne réalise pas sa présence, assez loin pour ne pas troubler le moment paisible de la jeune fille. Machinalement, elle alla au lac. Il arrivait qu'elle puisse percevoir le chant des sirènes tellement le silence régnait. Elle marcha sur la rive. Le froid de l'eau lui mordait les orteils. Elle se dirigea vers un grand peuplier et s'assit à sa base, étudiant l'étendue noire devant elle. Elle entendit l'horloge de Poudlard émettre ses 12 coups.

"Minuit" pensa-t-elle.

Elle se leva et se déplaça vers le saule cogneur. Ces camarades l'auraient observé en plein jour et auraient affirmé sans nul doute que la folie la contrôlait à nouveau. Peu de personnes la connaissaient réellement. Chez les gryffondors, certains prétendaient la connaitre, mais ils ne tenaient compte que de son côté « tête en l'air », son côté rêveur. On la prenait rarement au sérieux. Elle savait que ses excentricités dominaient son caractère, mais elle avait tellement plus que cela. Elle atteint enfin le saule, elle l'observa un moment. Elle ne vit pas la personne aux yeux gris qui l'observait entrer dans le saule en direction de la cabane hurlante. Luna n'avait pas peur du saule, il était son ami. Le saule baissa une de ses branches, à laquelle la jeune fille s'accrocha. Elle se balança un certain temps, puis le saule la déposa doucement dans le trou à sa base. Luna marcha dans le long couloir sombre. L'endroit sentait l'humidité, la terre. Un petit sourire machiavélique commençait à apparaitre sur son joli visage d'ange. Elle se plaisait à considérer ce couloir comme un chemin vers sa deuxième personnalité, son autre « moi ». Elle aimait aller à la cabane hurlante, il fallait n'y avoir jamais mis les pieds pour appréhender ce que représentait cette maison hantée. Elle marcha jusqu'au moment où elle atteignit la porte du passage. Celle-ci était déjà ouverte.

La petite blonde entra dans la pièce et se fit aussitôt attaquer par-derrière et coller contre le mur le plus proche. Elle ne ressentit aucune crainte.

— Tu crois encore que je ne t'ai pas vu me suivre, mon cher ? Que je ne t'aie pas vu m'épier toute la soirée dans le parc ?

Elle se retourna pour fixer le jeune homme qui arborait la moue d'un petit enfant pris en flagrant délit. Toutefois, cette moue comportait également un sourire en coin qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas désolé deux secondes. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, effleura sa joue de son index, l'examinant avec un regard à la fois diabolique et angélique que lui seul exécutait aussi parfaitement.

— Je ne t'ai même pas effrayé un peu ? demanda le beau blond devant elle.

Elle rit de nouveau pour se soustraire à son contact sur sa pommette et alla s'asseoir sur une table un peu plus loin dans la cabane pendant que le jeune ne bougeait pas.

— Drago, tu le sais bien que tu ne me feras jamais peur. Tu es trop prévisible.

Il se tourna enfin et fixa la jeune femme devant lui. À première vue, elle semblait banale, même plutôt perdue. La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, il n'avait trouvé aucun intérêt pour quoi que ce soit concernant cette jeune fille. Puis il l'avait vu entrer dans le saule avec une facilité déconcertante. Il avait décidé de la suivre. Il avait entendu parler d'un nœud dans le bois de l'arbre qui le paralysait. De cette manière, il pénétra à son tour dans le saule. Il n'avait aucune idée où menait le passage, mais il l'avait suivi jusqu'ici. Pourtant, une partie de lui craignait cette baraque à l'époque, mais plus forte fut la tentation de connaitre.

Il était arrivé nez à nez avec la petite blonde dans la cabane. À cet instant, il l'avait réellement vu pour la première fois. Un petit sourire pervers au visage, un air sarcastique devant sa surprise de la voir. Elle se tenait exactement comme en ce moment, assise sur cette table.

Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille en la fixant avec ces grands yeux gris. Elle avait toujours ce petit air légèrement démoniaque sur la figure. Cet air ne concordait pas vraiment avec la Luna Lovegood qu'il voyait à l'école. Comme lui, elle avait les cheveux blonds, le teint très pâle, des traits étroits et élégants. Toutefois, elle apparaissait beaucoup plus réservée que lui, ce qui malgré leur ressemblance leur donnait une attitude très différente même aux premiers regards. Cette dualité l'avait très fortement excité la première fois qu'il était venu ici. Désormais, il y avait tellement d'éléments autour de cette fille qui l'attisaient qu'il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer exactement l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il la saisit solidement par la taille pour la coller contre lui. Un sourire satisfait sur le visage de la jeune fille lui indiqua qu'elle n'en attendait pas moins de lui. Il sentait son corps fragile au travers de la robe de coton qui devait être le seul morceau de linge qu'elle portait à ce moment, ce qui renforçait une fois de plus son désir. Il la colla davantage à lui.

« Qu'il est beau! » Pensa Luna. Elle préférait ne pas lui dire, elle aimait le voir essayer de lui plaire sans cesse.

Il portait un pantalon de toile foncé ainsi qu'un chandail de laine gris ligné vert sur une chemise blanche dont il laissait voir le collet et les bords de manches. Avec ses souliers noirs vernis, il n'avait pas plus distingué au quotidien que Drago Malfoy. Il détonait tellement d'elle qui était si simplement vêtue.

Elle glissa ses mains sur les épaules. Elle remarqua la fatigue dans ses yeux. Elle n'aimait pas le savoir aussi épuisé. Elle l'embrassa, comme elle seule pouvait le faire, tendresse et passion mélangées. Elle aimait être entreprenante et il ne s'en plaignait jamais. Il la souleva de terre pour la porter sur le lit du second étage, lit très modeste, mais cela ajoutait à l'ambiance désuète d'artifices. Il lui retira sa petite robe pour la voir complètement nue devant lui. N'importe quelle fille se serait sentie intimidée, qu'il la regarde ainsi, mais pas elle. À son avis, le port de vêtements était surévalué. La liberté de la nudité était jouissive. Nu, on ne peut se prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il se coucha par-dessus elle pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Elle se délectait de sa fougue, de la pureté de son envie. Même, si l'évidence était que le blond s'épuisait au quotidien, ici il se laissait aller à n'être que Drago. Malfoy, l'homme aux masques multiples, restait dehors.

Après un certain temps, elle lui indiqua subtilement qu'elle désirait qu'il l'embrasse ailleurs, autrement. Drago ne se fit pas prier. Tranquillement, il commença à embrasser la gorge de la jeune fille. Pour ensuite remonter vers son lobe d'oreille, le titillant du bout de langue puis mordillant.

— Pourquoi j'aime autant quand tu me dis quoi faire ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il reprit sa descente, doucement, pour faire durer le plaisir et la faire gémir d'envie. Il suçota un de ses seins, tout en caressant le second. Il traça un trajet avec sa langue le long de son ventre jusqu'à son nombril, qu'il recouvrit de chastes baisers. Il la fixa dans les yeux simplement pour voir son désir.

— Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point tu es belle, comme cela? lui dit-il.

La peau pâle de la jeune femme reflétait les rayons de la lune qui filtraient par la mince fenêtre. Elle ressemblait à un ange.

Il arriva enfin à l'intimité de la jeune femme. Il lui embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie de cesser sa douce torture. Il s'approcha alors du clitoris de la jeune femme, il souffla légèrement dessus pour annoncer la suite des choses. Cette sensation la fit frémir de tout son être. Il posa enfin ses lèvres sur cette partie de son anatomie désormais gonflée qui n'attendait que les tendres caresses d'un amant compétent. Et pour être capable, Drago l'était. Il fallait dire qu'il aimait ce qu'il faisait. Il embrassa sensuellement tous les recoins qu'il pouvait atteindre avant de commencer de savants mouvements de langue qui firent instantanément gémir la serdaigle.

— Oh Drago, soupira-t-elle.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour entendre cette complainte à longueur de journée.

Les mains de la jeune fille fourrageaient dans ses cheveux, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il sortait toujours dépeigné d'ici. Elle resserrait ses cuisses contre ses joues. Il déposa ses jambes sur ses épaules, encerclant la mince taille de la jeune fille de ses propres mains. Les vibrations qui émanaient d'elle lui signifièrent qu'elle s'approchait de la jouissance. Elle collait davantage sa tête contre elle-même, elle ne devait même pas s'en rendre compte. Drago ne pouvait plus respirer, mais il n'en avait que faire.

— Aller vient pour moi, susurra-t-il, poursuivant le massage constant de sa langue contre la chair offerte à sa bouche.

Elle atteint l'orgasme. Un de ces orgasmes qui vous engourdit les membres et vous laisse pantois un certain temps. Il se leva et retira rapidement ses vêtements. Le jeune homme avait une érection douloureuse depuis un certain temps, qui ne demandait qu'à être libérée de sa prison de toile. Tout en restant debout, il présenta son membre à la bouche de la jeune fille qui l'engloutit directement. Il aimait la sensation divine de sa bouche qui montait et descendait avide de lui soutirer quelques cris de plaisir.

Bizarrement, Drago trouvait qu'elle avait l'air le moins dans les nuages dans ces moments-là. Il aimait qu'elle soit totalement concentrée sur son plaisir à lui.

— Oh, gémit-il alors qu'elle l'avalait à nouveau.

— Je te veux maintenant. Murmura-t-il comme en transe.

Il se coucha à ses côtés puis elle embarqua par-dessus lui. Il aimait la voir l'utiliser comme un jouet, selon son propre plaisir. Elle avait un corps d'ange, un visage d'ange, mais une attitude légèrement perverse à son égard. Elle ondulait au-dessus de lui en gémissant de plaisir. De son côté, le désir commençait à atteindre un niveau trop intense. Il décida donc de prendre les choses en main afin de mieux se contrôler avec toute cette tension sexuelle qui l'habitait à l'instant même.

Luna se retrouva donc sous le roi des serpentards. Le garçon qui terrorisait une partie de l'école, celui que les filles voulaient secrètement ou moins subtilement considérer comme leur petit ami, cet homme, plutôt, lui appartenait. Elle le savait. Depuis qu'il avait commencé leur petit ménage de se poursuivre dans le parc, il n'avait plus fréquenté quiconque, même les rumeurs avaient disparu. Cependant, jamais elle n'allait lui parler de cela. Son orgueil de mâle prendrait le dessus. Elle ne pensa pas longtemps, complètement perdue dans le plaisir que lui procurait son amant. Il avait mis les fines jambes de la jeune fille le long de son torse, ce qui lui permettait, à elle, d'admirer la musculature des bras du jeune homme. Ses bras découpés par le sport la maintenaient solidement contre lui.

Finalement, ils atteignirent l'apogée au même moment et tombèrent endormis simultanément. Pour la première fois depuis la dernière année, ils dormirent ensemble dans la cabane hurlante. Le lendemain matin, Luna se réveilla en premier. Elle regarda le beau jeune homme nu qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Pour une fois, c'est lui qui avait l'air angélique. Elle se leva, mit sa robe et contempla une dernière fois le garçon. Bien sûr, une partie d'elle aurait voulu s'éveiller comme un nouveau couple ce matin-là, mais elle le savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'ils étaient. Peut-être qu'un jour il pourrait la considérer ainsi, mais pour l'instant, Drago Malfoy en avait beaucoup trop sur les épaules pour cela. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle pourra le convaincre de changer de camp. Ils leur restaient encore la fin de l'année et la suivante avant son diplôme.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et quitta la cabane pour regagner son dortoir. Elle entrait tellement souvent à des heures pas possibles que ses camarades s'abstenaient de commentaires. Elle n'avait qu'à leur dire qu'elle était sortie chasser les marloghus, et ils la laissaient tranquille. « Comme si ça existait un marloghu encore… »

Drago s'était réveillé quand il l'avait senti bouger contre lui. Il la regarda s'habiller, s'assurant qu'elle ne remarque pas son éveil. Elle allait partir sans le réveiller, il en avait la certitude. Il se surprit à espérer qu'elle tenterait le coup. Toutefois, il se doutait bien qu'il n'était qu'un jouet pour elle, un jeu nocturne et rien de plus. Une pointe de tristesse traça son chemin vers le cœur du serpent. Au moins, il conservait ces moments-là avec elle.

Il dut retenir sa surprise quand il sentit une main douce écarter les cheveux de son visage et ses lèvres sur son front. La douceur du geste le troubla.

La prochaine fois qu'il la verra dans le parc, il la suivra une fois de plus pour passer un autre merveilleux instant avec son ange blanc. Peut-être que cette fois-là il aura le courage de la retenir.

* * *

**Merci de votre lecture, et laissez-moi dont un petit commentaire ou suggestion de pairings et lieux (réaliste ou pas du tout ;) )**

**Ps: J'écris des OS quand mon cerveau bloque sur ma fiction principale (Jamais deux sans trois)**

**Vous pouvez commenter:**

**1) Pairing**

**2) Lieu**

**3) Commentaires ou demandes précises**

**Bisouxx**

**Genny**


End file.
